


A Friend in Need by Aurora Novarum

by Aurora_Novarum



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s09e01 Avalon I, Friendship, Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-02
Updated: 2006-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Novarum/pseuds/Aurora_Novarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c is called away from his work with the Free Jaffa to help a friend in need.  (Avalon 1 missing scene).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Need by Aurora Novarum

"Gerak has gained the support of two more systems. At this rate, we will not have enough votes to overcome his latest group of proposals." Rak'nor paced the small antechamber just off of the main council chambers. Ten more minutes and they would be returning to vote on another minor procedural matter. Teal'c knew that Rak'nor was concerned at the way these "minor procedural matters" were more and more benefiting the power hungry Gerak and his factions.

 

"You must not lose hope, Rak'nor. There are still many Jaffa coming to Dakara. The Council will be determined by a majority of all of us. We are free now, and we shall all have a voice." Teal'c sat back in one of the chairs scattered throughout the room. His face portrayed calm, but his mind seethed at the back-room dealing occurring in this holy location. Major Davis had described the circumstances as Machiavellian, and once Teal'c understood the reference, he had to agree. This was not how he expected the free Jaffa nation to be after the final battle with the Replicators.

 

"Your time with the Tau'ri prevents you from realizing how much following tradition is all that stops infighting among our people. Many are still adjusting to the idea the Goa'uld are gone and were never gods. You don't comprehend the importance tradition still holds for many of our people. "

 

Teal'c bristled at the implication. "And your dismissal of ideas from Major Davis and his team shows short-sightedness in considering the opinions of those who have enjoyed freedom longer than we."

 

Rak'nor crossed and sat in front of Apophis's former First Prime. They had first met years ago, when Teal'c had been Rak'nor's captive. The strength of character Teal'c showed facing torture and death had made Rak'nor defy his Goa'uld master and help Teal'c escape. Each considered that he owed the other his life. But that did not mean the two friends were agreeing in this case. Teal'c knew Rak'nor believed his friend was blinded by his allegiance to the Tau'ri, that his years with SG-1 made many Jaffa seeing him as an outsider. By contrast, Teal'c felt that Rak'nor's focus on the petty bickering of some of the recently freed Jaffa was making him lose sight of the bigger aim of creating an institution that would respect and govern Jaffa across the galaxy.

 

Teal'c started to argue again, "Bra'tac..."

 

"Bra'tac is old, my friend, and has not been a First Prime for many years. He has lost the art of politics in his work for the resistence, as have you."

 

Teal'c bristled. "I know what needs to be done."

 

Rak'nor sighed, "I know you do, Teal'c, but your idealism..."

 

The rest of his words were cut off as Mac'cha, a young warrior, burst into the room. "Master Teal'c. Colonel Mitchell has just arrived from the Chappa'ai."

 

Teal'c rose, puzzled. "Colonel Mitchell? Where is he?"

 

"The main antechamber. I tried to explain that this was only a short recess before a vote, but he insists upon seeing you. I didn't know what to do, so I...I left him there."

 

Teal'c nodded and started out of the room. At the doorway, he paused and looked back to Rak'nor. "I understand your concerns, my friend. We will do what is needed."

 

Teal'c heard Rak'nor sigh before he followed Mac'cha out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Teal'c strode into the main corridor outside the High Council chambers. Colonel Mitchell was pacing between two of the columns. The first time he had met the man face to face, Cameron Mitchell was bedridden from injuries sustained saving SG-1 and others in the Battle of Antarctica. Teal'c kept his face stoic, but inwardly smiled. Since that first meeting, the few times he had seen the young colonel the man was a bundle of energy, always moving, and usually with a bounce to his step. It was as if his near-death experience had given him a newfound appreciation for life. It reminded him of the early days of SG-1, when Captain Carter and Daniel Jackson were brimming with excitement over new worlds. Many battles and the loss of comrades and loved ones had long ago quenched that enthusiastic fire in his friends.

 

This newfound appreciation of life also seemed to have a downside of impatience in the young colonel. Teal'c had to admit he was putting off naming "replacements" to the premiere team he had been a member of for so long, but it had only been a short time since Mitchell made the request. "Colonel Mitchell, I have not yet had a chance to consider names for your..."

 

Mitchell shook his head, striding quickly towards Teal'c as soon as he spotted the former First Prime. "I'm not here for that. It's Doctor Jackson."

 

Teal'c's eyes widened. "Daniel Jackson?" He looked around the chamber, hopeful that Mitchell meant the archeologist was with him, but knew before the colonel responded that it was empty hope. Teal'c had never met anyone more likely to get into trouble than the man he considered a brother, Doctor Daniel Jackson.

 

"Teal'c, I'm sorry, but he's sick. He collapsed coming out of one of the science labs. His vital signs are low, and the medical staff can't revive him."

 

"Do they know the cause?" Teal'c's mind was racing. Who knows what his friend could have been studying...wait, Daniel Jackson should not have been working on any projects. He was preparing to leave for Atlantis on the Daedelus today. They had said their farewells the last time Teal'c was on Earth five days ago.

 

"Well, that's why I came. I was hoping you could help us out with that. Vala Mal Doran came to the SGC," Mitchell paused, "do you know who..."

 

"I am familiar with the woman," Teal'c growled. Daniel Jackson had explained what had happened on the first, aborted follow-up mission to the Atlantis expedition, including meeting the pirate of questionable motives who had an uncomfortable interest in the archeologist. He remembered O'Neill's response to Daniel's report. "She sounds like trouble with a capital T... no offense Teal'c." If this woman was at the SGC now, she was very likely the source of his friend's illness.

 

"Yeah, well...She came and slapped a bracelet on Dr. Jackson's wrist with a matching one on hers. They've tried everything to get it off, but nada so far. When I left, General Landry was about to question her. Dr. Jackson said the markings were Goa'uld. I was hoping you might know what they were."

 

Mitchell held out a few photographs. Teal'c took them and studied them intently. They were close ups of a small gold item. A couple were of the bracelet stretched out, but most were taken while wrapped around a wrist. Teal'c drew the pictures closer to a torchlight. It couldn't be.

 

"How long were Daniel Jackson and Vala separated before he collapsed?"

 

Mitchell was taken aback by the question. "Separated? They weren't like handcuffs, Teal'c."

 

Teal'c held back his temper. Of course Colonel Mitchell did not understand. But time was of the essence. "For how long were they out of each other's presence?"

 

"Uh, I'm not sure. General Landry ordered her to the brig after this happened and then..." Mitchell tilted his head in thoughtful gesture. "Not more than a couple of hours."

 

Teal'c pulled a small paper out of his robes and wrote something quickly. Mac'cha was still hovering nearby. Teal'c handed him the note. "Give this to Rak'nor. Tell him to provide my vote by proxy. I will return as soon as I am able." He barely waited for the young warrior's acknowledgment before moving to the Stargate. Mitchell was so stunned at Teal'c's rapid motions that it took him a moment to catch up, double-timing his steps to catch up to the Jaffa's long strides.

 

"Teal'c?"

 

"We must return to Earth immediately. What is the condition of Vala?"

 

"Vala? Like I said, General Landry was about to question her."

 

"Then she was alert when you left."

 

Mitchell drawled out his assent with a puzzled expression on his face.

 

"There may still be time." Teal'c reached the DHD and was already dialing the familiar coordinates to the planet that offered him refuge after his betrayal of Apophis.

 

"Teal'c, what's going on?"

 

"I believe the item may be kor mak."

 

"You know what it is? That's great!" Teal'c could tell Mitchell was relieved that some of the mystery was solved. He probably hoped they'd be able to get the device off of Daniel. So did Teal'c, but he regretted the limits of his knowledge, and that there was not much he could do for his friend.

 

"I hope I am wrong, Colonel Mitchell. If I am correct, Daniel Jackson is in grave danger."

 

Mitchell's mouth formed an "oh" expression as the Stargate burst into life.

 

* * *

 

General Landry was there to greet them as soon as they clambered down the ramp. "Teal'c, I wasn't expecting you to return with Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c could tell Landry wasn't in the least surprised to see him.

 

"What is the status of Daniel Jackson and Vala?" Teal'c was barely able to remember his ingrained protocol of bowing his head in respect to the SGC's commander before exposing his concern for the health of his friend and the woman who caused his distress.

 

Landry blinked and glanced at Mitchell.

 

"Teal'c seems to know what the bracelets are." Mitchell shrugged his explanation.

 

Landry nodded. "Vala collapsed soon after Dr. Jackson. She's in the infirmary under guard."

 

"Are they in proximity to each other, GeneralLandry?"

 

"Proximity?"

 

"I believe these bracelets are 'kor mak', a little known Goa'uld device used to transport prisoners. If the guard and prisoner are out of range of each other for long, they will die."

 

"Notify the infirmary." Landry ordered the control room. "Do you know how to remove the devices?" Landry motioned to Teal'c and the three departed the Gate room.

 

"I do not." Deep regret tinged the Jaffa's voice.

 

Landry merely grunted. "Hmm. Well if what you say is true, then hopefully we can at least maintain their health by keeping them together until we figure out a way to get the damn things off of them." Landry shook his head. "If Dr. Jackson recovers, I'm sure he's going to love that side effect. He can't stand being in the same room with the woman."

 

"Daniel Jackson will recover."

 

Landry gave him an appraising look. "I hope so, Teal'c." The leader of SG-5 approached them in the corridor. "I'm sure you know your way to the infirmary. I have to speak to the Major."

 

"Of course. Thank you, General Landry."

 

Teal'c continued the familiar route down the corridor. Colonel Mitchell followed like a silent, jittery shadow behind him. Teal'c didn't mind. The colonel's presence was almost a comfort. After reading reports of the Antarctic battle, Jack called him a lucky charm. In this case, Teal'c hoped so.

 

Even after almost two years, he still expected to see the petite auburn haired form of Dr. Janet Fraiser whenever he entered the medical wing of the base. But she was gone, killed heroically in the line of duty, and the SGC had gone through three CMOs since then. This latest doctor, Carolyn Lam, had been approached by General O'Neill before he stepped down as head of the SGC. Teal'c knew O'Neill would not leave the people under his command with anyone less than the best.

 

Teal'c was aware of the presence of Vala in a bed near the door, but his attention was directed to where Daniel Jackson laid. He was unprepared for the other visitor sitting vigil, a very familiar figure half in shadows. "O'Neill. I did not know you were here."

 

"Finishing up some business in town. Was about to take off when Hank told me about Daniel. What about you?"

 

Teal'c inclined his head at the dark haired man at his side. "Colonel Mitchell informed me of Daniel Jackson's condition." Teal'c noted the straightened posture of the young hero in the presence of O'Neill.

 

"He did, did he?" O'Neill appraised the young man in a thoughtful manner.

 

"Dr. Jackson's research showed the markings were Goa'uld, sir." Mitchell cleared his throat. To Teal'c, he almost appeared nervous. "I thought he could help."

 

O'Neill nodded. "Good man." He turned his attention back to the prone figure on the bed. Mitchell recognized the dismissal and moved to talk to the staff.

 

Teal'c moved to the right side of Daniel's bed and lifted the limp arm. The bracelet looked just as he expected it would from Colonel Mitchell's pictures. It was only the little used symbol of Cronus in its design that had caused Teal'c to even remember the old rumor of kor mak. His fingers found the archeologist's pulse on his wrist. It was weak, but fairly steady. At least that was some comfort. He gently laid Daniel's hand back on the mattress. "It is as I have feared. I regret I know of no way to remove the device."

 

Colonel Mitchell approached the bed. "The nurse said that Vala's been here in the room since her own collapse. Daniel arrested once, but stabilized soon after they both started being monitored. The medical team never made the connection until the general called with your information about having to be in proximity of each other."

 

Teal'c nodded in acknowledgment.

 

The general chimed in, "Yeah, he's been the same since I got here an hour ago, but Dr. Lam seems pleased at his vital signs." O'Neill spared a backwards glance at the figure of Vala unconscious at the other side of the infirmary. "Some piece of work, eh? Daniel sure knows how to pick 'em."

 

Teal'c was very familiar with his friend's caustic brand of humor, and also how he used it to hide deeper emotions, like the concern they were both feeling for Daniel. "Indeed."

 

"The Daedalus is supposed to leave in a few minutes." A cryptic smile crossed O'Neill's features. "I told Daniel he's not meant to go to Atlantis." He shook his head. Teal'c merely absorbed the information and stayed standing by his friends.

 

They both maintained a silent vigil at Daniel's bedside for another hour, before the tentative figure of Walter Harriman entered the room.

 

"General O'Neill, your plane is prepped at Peterson to get you back to D.C. for your meeting with the President."

 

"To hell with the President."

 

"Sir?", Walter cringed. Teal'c knew the sergeant, now chief master sergeant, was used to O'Neill's bluster by now, but it was dangerous to cross Jack O'Neill when any of the original SG-1 needed his attention. However, this was the President, and even the legendary Jack O'Neill had to answer the call of his nation's Commander -in-Chief.

 

"Never mind, Walter." Jack sighed. "The burdens of command, Teal'c."

 

"Indeed, O'Neill."

 

"You'll keep an eye on him." It wasn't a question.

 

"I will keep both eyes on him, O'Neill."

 

Jack gave a small smile at the old joke and clapped his old friend on the shoulder. "I know you will, T. I know you will." With a final look at the unconscious man, he took his leave.

 

Teal'c sat in O'Neill's vacated seat. How many times had he been in this position, watching and waiting while one of the old SG-1 recovered from illness or injury? He sat and waited, no longer noting the passage of time. He sensed Colonel Mitchell drag a chair over behind him and join him in his watch.

 

"How did this happen?"

 

Teal'c listened in silence as the Colonel explained the circumstances surrounding Vala's presence at the SGC, including the coded tablet. Such an item would certainly catch the archeologist's attention. Interest in all things Ancient was Daniel's weakness. Teal'c wondered at Vala's use of the bracelet. She was either a fool or a cunning adversary. He would have to observe her closely once his friend recovered. After Mitchell finished his explanation, they both sat in silence.

 

Aside from patient checks by the medical staff, their vigil was only interrupted once by a nurse who said Colonel Mitchell was wanted on the phone. He went to the desk and spoke for a few minutes before returning to Teal'c.

 

"It's Sam. She just heard what happened."

 

Teal'c went to the phone to hear the worried voice of Colonel Carter. "Teal'c. Cameron told me you were there. How's Daniel?"

 

Just hearing his friend was a comfort to the Jaffa's heart. "He is still unconscious, Colonel Carter, but his vital signs grow stronger."

 

He could hear a static through the line as if the person on the other end let out a deep breath. "I didn't know, Teal'c. I was waiting to see Daniel off here at the 'Daedalus', and then he didn't show up..."

 

"The medical staff believe he will regain consciousness soon. I will remain here."

 

"I'm glad Teal'c. I wish I could be there too, but...well, it's good you're there." She paused. "How are you doing?"

 

"The work on building a new Jaffa Nation is arduous, but I believe it to be a noble task."

 

He could almost hear her smile. "I know of no one better suited to the job, Teal'c. Hopefully, I'll see you AND Daniel soon."

 

"I will look forward to it, Colonel Carter."

 

He returned to his seat by Daniel Jackson's side. His mind drifted to the recent separate paths his friends had chosen, and to memories of battles won and accomplishments reached together. Teal'c had foolishly thought with the defeat of the Goa'uld and the Replicators, these days of impotent watching and waiting while an internal struggle for life and health was fought by one of his comrades were now behind him.

 

Teal'c had always been a man of action. These past few weeks had been difficult for him. He was unused to battling with words, and he chafed at the posturing of some on the floor of the Jaffa council chambers, especially ones like Gerak, who Teal'c felt acted with dishonor on and off the battlefield. Teal'c knew Rak'nor was right. Many saw his time with the Tau'ri as a weakness to exploit, or worse a betrayal of the free Jaffa. Teal'c hated their limited views and wished he had some of Daniel Jackson's talents of oration to blunt the machinations of those who opposed him in the council. He gazed at the unconscious man. Some may view his quick departure as further evidence of split loyalties, but Teal'c did not care. His friend was in need, and he would be here.

 

So now he sat in a more familiar, though equally frustrated position. Teal'c chafed at sitting vigil at a bedside. He could fight no enemies here; any adversaries were unseen. While his presence could give Daniel Jackson strength, he would remain. He looked down at his friend's arm, his mind lost in thought and memories. When conscious, Daniel's hands were constantly moving, emphasizing some historical or anthropological point. It was odd to see it so still.

 

"Teal'c?", a low voice groaned from the bed.

 

Teal'c stood up in surprise. He had not expected his friend to return to consciousness so soon. Still, it had been several hours since the archeologist had collapsed in front of Doctor Lee. His friend's blue eyes were alert and focused on him. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Daniel Jackson."

 

Mitchell also rose from his vigil behind Teal'c. "How're you doing?"

 

Daniel looked confused, and Teal'c could tell he was replaying recent memories in his mind. "Uh, fine...I think. I don't know what happened. I was..."

 

"It's...the bracelet," Mitchell interrupted.

 

Daniel lifted his arm and studied the jewelry on his wrist. Teal'c swallowed the rage he felt at the sight of that hated device. If he could, he would snap the gold from his friend's arm in an instant, but he knew it was impossible.

 

"They are called kor mak." Teal'c studied his friend for any recognition of the name. Daniel's expression remained blank and slightly puzzled. In fact, he still seemed unsure of how and why Teal'c was there.

 

Colonel Mitchell picked up on this confusion. He spoke from Teal'c's shoulder. "Figured he might know." The colonel moved away from Teal'c to stand in the corner of the infirmary.

 

Teal'c could see Daniel was processing all this. "Yeah, she said they were some sort of weird Goa'uld Nut marriage thing."

 

There was no question who the "she" was to which Daniel Jackson was referring. He had no idea what the Goa'uld Nut had to do with anything, but the device adorning his friend's wrist had nothing to do with marriage. He cautiously replied, "I do not believe that to be the case."

 

"No?"

 

Teal'c shook his head in regret. "No."

 

Daniel sighed. "Should've known."

 

Teal'c proceeded to tell his friend all he knew of the kor mak. Information was all he could provide to Daniel Jackson. But, as he had learned years ago from the archeologist, knowledge could be a greater weapon than the sharpest blade or largest firearm. "I have only heard of them in passing a very long time ago. But I believe it was Cronus who used this technology when a prisoner of value needed to be transported by one of his Jaffa. He would affix a bracelet such as this to both the prisoner and the Jaffa responsible for him. If they became separated for more than a short amount of time, they would both become ill and die."

 

One word caught Daniel's attention from Teal'c's explanation. "Both?"

 

An angry female voice sounded behind the Jaffa warrior. "That's just about the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

 

Teal'c turned and was surprised to see the alien Vala was also now conscious.

 

Upon spotting her, Daniel raised himself to be leaning on his elbow.

 

"You didn't know?" Teal'c thought he heard an unusual edge in Daniel's voice.

 

Vala was unmoved. "Well, I knew it would make you sick. I didn't know it would have the same effect on me too."

 

Daniel pounded the mattress with his fist. The venom in his voice was obvious now as he yelled through clenched teeth, "How could you not KNOW?"

 

Vala's voice raised with equal frustration. "Because the person that I stole it from didn't tell me that part!"

 

Daniel grunted in rage and threw one of his pillows at Vala with such vehemence it shocked the normally unflappable Jaffa. He had not seen his friend with such high emotion, or at least not so that he would react with physical violence, even if it was only a pillow. That was usually an O'Neill reaction. Teal'c considered this dangerous turn to his friend's character. He wondered if it was a side effect of the bracelet, or just a visceral reaction to this untrustworthy figure. Daniel flopped back onto his pillow, avoiding Teal'c's questioning look.

 

Teal'c had almost forgotten Colonel Mitchell's presence during this exchange until he spoke up. "Question. Why would the Goa'uld design these things that way?"

 

The answer should be obvious, but then Teal'c reminded himself that Colonel Mitchell was a pilot and had not had ground troop experience through the Stargate before this latest assignment. "To punish the Jaffa for his incompetence," he explained succinctly.

 

"Right, of course."

 

Teal'c's attention was drawn back to the archeologist's low voice. "Can you take it off?"

 

Teal'c would give anything to be able to give a different response than the one he spoke. With his voice full of regret, he responded, "I am sorry, Daniel Jackson. As I have said, I have only heard of this technology in passing."

 

Daniel raised himself up to fume at Vala again. "Please tell me you know how to take this off!"

 

Vala paused. "Yes, of course I do." She gave a large grin. Teal'c was beginning to see how she could cause such a vehement reaction in the usually easy-going archeologist. "I mean...that's assuming that the person I stole them from was honest about that part."

 

Daniel's head dropped, and Teal'c could tell he was barely holding on. He hissed, "Just...do it."

 

"All right!", Vala snapped back. Then more calmly, she added, "As soon as we find the treasure, and I get my fair share."

 

Daniel motioned for Teal'c to come closer. "Okay. Just to clarify. When I kill her, I die?"

 

Teal'c nodded. The fact that Daniel Jackson used "when" instead of "if" was not lost on the Jaffa. He too was becoming vexed at this strange woman. The Jaffa vowed to watch her closely. If possible, he would wrench the vixen's neck himself for what she was putting Daniel through. Unfortunately, such action would only result in his friend's death as well, a fact he now had to impart to the archeologist. "Just as if you left her proximity."

 

Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose in a familiar gesture.

 

"Or we could just find the treasure." Teal'c looked at Mitchell in surprise. He had forgotten about the colonel's presence during the heated exchange between the infirmary's two patients. Teal'c could not understand Colonel Mitchell's suggestion. Was he actually recommending they work with this dishonorable thief?

 

"The 'Daedalus' left two hours ago. Sorry." Teal'c had forgotten about the scheduled voyage to Atlantis. He remembered O'Neill's comments and watched his friend in sympathy as Daniel collapsed flat onto his bed, visibly deflated. He could see what Mitchell was trying to do. In fact, he suspected the man was still cherishing the fruitless hope he, Daniel and Colonel Carter would return to SG-1. Mitchell continued in excitement.

 

"Look, the tablet is written in Ancient code, right? I know it's not the lost city of Atlantis we're

looking for here, but whatever it is could be worth finding." Teal'c considered this explanation. Such a distraction might help Daniel Jackson until they could remove the bracelets. Besides this...woman would not be forthcoming in how to release his friend from the bond until something was done with this tablet.

 

Mitchell shrugged. "Or you're just going to have to marry that chick."

 

Vala grinned from ear to ear, "Yeah! Let's make babies!"

 

Daniel merely sighed heavily. Any further conversation was interrupted by the medical staff, who realized their patients were now conscious. "I will see you soon, DanielJackson." Teal'c only paused to receive Daniel's wan smile and nod of acknowledgment before leaving the nurses and doctors to run their tests. Now that his friend was conscious, there were other matters to consider.

 

Teal'c entered the control room and requested Sergeant...no, Chief Harriman contact Dakara. Before long, Rak'nor answered his call. To Teal'c's pleasure, Rak'nor inquired after Daniel before reporting on the council meetings. Teal'c felt the pressure on his heart ease. Rak'nor informed him the council was recessed for 48 hours, awaiting even more Jaffa members. In other news, they were successful in defeating Gerak's latest motion.

 

Rak'nor had things under control. Therefore Teal'c would be able to remain with the friend who needed him. While Daniel and Vala worked on the tablet, he could assume his old role as protector of the archeologist without guilt of missing obligations at Dakara. Teal'c informed Rak'nor he would return before the next session began and broke the connection. He allowed a small grin to cross his face. Once again he would be in Daniel Jackson's office, trying to unravel an ancient, and in this case, "Ancient" puzzle. Reliving old times with one of his closest friends would be a welcome respite from the Jaffa politics that were now his daily life.

 

He left the control room and headed to the locker rooms. If he planned to stay, he should shower and put on Tau'ri clothing. His robes still carried the dust of Dakara on them. In his haste and concern, he had not bothered to change until he was certain Daniel Jackson was out of danger.

 

Yes, helping his friend with the tablet would be a welcome break, and after all, it would only be for another day...

 

Fin.


End file.
